Gardien de Nuit
by Darness K. M
Summary: [ UA Sans Surnaturel ] Derek est un simple humain, un simple gardien de nuit dans une galerie d'art... Mais voilà, Gardien de nuit, ce n'est pas si facile que ça, et sa petite routine va être légèrement perturbé par un petit voleur pas très doué. Bêta : MonaLisa94
1. Chapter 1

Gardien de Nuit. Chapitre 1.

Gardien de nuit, c'est chouette. La plupart du temps c'est même assez peinard. Derek se souvenait parfaitement des premiers jours où il avait exercé ce métier, toujours sur le qui-vive, à se retourner au moindre petit bruit, au moindre léger courant d'air... Et finalement, en un an où il était là, il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Le néant. Il faisait toujours son travail, bien sûr, il surveillait la galerie d'art en faisant parfaitement bien sa ronde et regardait les caméras de sécurité le reste du temps. Il ne laisserait personne lui reprocher de faire mal son travail, et si un voleur s'introduisait ici, il se tenait prêt à le recevoir en bonne et due forme.

Derek était toujours prêt à recevoir tout le monde, de manière générale. C'était quelqu'un d'assez peu sociable, généralement, il envoyait bouler les gens, leur faisant comprendre que s'il cherchait un ami ou quelqu'un à draguer, ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne porte. Il était à des kilomètres de ça. Il se sentait un peu comme un loup solitaire, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup la compagnie. Ou les parasites, comme son oncle, par exemple. Plutôt sympathique au départ, au fil des années, Peter avait grandit et était devenu... Insupportable. C'était le mot. Du moins, d'après lui.

Tout était normal, habituel, et Derek était loin de se douter que ce soir-là allait être différent des autres. Pourquoi s'en serait-il douté ? Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison que cela change par rapport à d'habitude. Il allait faire sa ronde, boire du café, et observer les vidéos surveillances, comme toutes les autres nuits de l'année. C'était banal. Son petit train-train quotidien. Sa petite routine. Il aimait sa routine. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, c'était les surprises...

Et ce fut littéralement une surprise lorsque, pendant sa ronde, il entendit un bruit et sa lampe se pointa sur une être humain en train de tenter de voler un tableau, ayant sans doute débranché l'alarme.

« - Hé ! »

Derek ne pouvait pas voir sa tête, caché par une cagoule, mais l'homme – ou la femme – fut tellement surpris qu'il fit tomber quelque chose, se dépêchant de le ramasser avant de filer le plus vite possible, mais le Hale avait eu le temps de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un inhalateur. Il se mit à poursuivre le voleur à travers la galerie, ayant sortis son pistolet, mais ne tirant pas. Parce qu'apparemment la personne n'était pas armée et qu'en plus de ça, il ne tirait jamais dans le dos. Le cagoulé réussit malgré tout par le semer, en sautant à travers une fenêtre. Si, si. Du premier étage. Le gardien put le voir faire un rouler-bouler, chanceler, avant de clopiner jusqu'à la jeep qui l'attendait et démarra en trombe.

« - Merde ! »

Grogna Derek. Comment allait-il expliquer ça à son patron ? Bon, au moins aucune peinture n'avait été volé, c'était déjà ça de pris, n'est-ce pas ? Il soupira longuement et finit par appeler les autorités compétente, puis son patron. Autrement dis, son cher oncle.

« - Quoi ? Un voleur s'est introduit ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a volé ?

\- Rien.

\- Laisse les gens dormir, alors. »

Lui avait-il répondu avant de lui raccrocher au nez. C'était toujours un plaisir de lui parler, vraiment. Vous voyez ? Il le prévenait, gentiment, qu'on avait tenté de le cambrioler, il ne lui avait même pas laisser le temps de lui dire qu'une fenêtre était en miette, qu'il avait déjà raccrocher, sans prendre le temps de le remercier ou de lui demander s'il allait bien, ho non. Le confort de Mr Hale était plus important que ça. C'était même à se demander s'il y avait quelque chose de plus important pour lui que son propre confort. Ou les œuvre d'art, quand même.

Une petite patrouille de policier arriva et Grincheux dut leur raconter ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails, et essayait, au passage, de ne pas s'énerver parce que les deux individus étaient des bras cassés, qui passaient leur temps à bailler et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi non seulement la personne était repartis sans rien emporter et pourquoi Derek ne lui avait pas tiré dessus. Ha c'est sûr que si ça avait été eux, il lui aurait tirés dessus, et ensuite taser, juste pour être sûr. La seule chose dont le gardien était sûr c'est qu'il était face à deux abrutis, et heureusement pour le voleur qu'il n'était pas tombé sur ça, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mourir pour une peinture c'était quand même pas très glorieux... Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ? Le voleur s'était enfuis sans rien prendre parce que Derek l'avait surpris, il ne lui avait pas tiré dessus parce qu'il n'était pas armé et qu'il avait assez d'honneur pour ne pas tirer dans le dos de quelqu'un, merci bien ! En quoi c'était compliqué à comprendre ? Il se demandait même comment deux types comme eux avaient réussis à devenir policier, tiens. Ce n'était peut-être pas pour rien qu'ils étaient de garde de nuit...

Il finit malgré tout par se faire à peu prés comprendre, promettant de passer le lendemain au commissariat pour signer les papiers de déposition. Il soupira longuement alors que le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, il rentra alors, en profitant pour se réchauffer, se refaire du café, et attendre patiemment que son patron pointe le bout de son nez...

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Peter, enfin arrivé sur les lieux, constatant les dégâts.

« - Le gars s'est enfuis par là.

\- Ho. Et tu aurais oublié de me mentionner ce petit détail quand tu m'as réveillé en pleine nuit ?

\- Tu n'as pas demandé. Et surtout, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir.

\- Je pensais que tu avais terminé, tu es toujours si peu loquace... » Le plus jeune se contenta de le fusiller du regard. « - Ha, tu vois, tu transmets plus par le regard que par la parole ! Il aurait fallu que je t'ai devant moi pour comprendre que tu n'avais pas terminé. » Derek leva les yeux au ciel, et ça, c'était un truc de famille. « - Je vais appeler le vitrier, tu peux disposer. »

Derek ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, se mettant déjà en route pour partir le plus loin possible de ce qu'il lui restait de famille. Ho, et surtout de rien, c'est toujours tellement un plaisir de travailler pour lui, vraiment ! Il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accepter de travailler pour cet énergumène.

Il rentra finalement chez lui, enfin ! Il retira rapidement ses vêtements, se retrouvant en boxer, et s'engouffra sous sa couette, moelleuse et chaude. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement frileux, mais il aimait la chaleur. Surtout la chaleur de chez lui. De son lit, qui n'en valait aucun autre sur terre. C'était son lit à lui, quoi. Il n'y avait l'odeur de personne d'autre dedans. Loin d'être insomniaque, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir, loin des soucis de sa vie routinière qui venait de prendre un léger tournant.

À peine deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il pensait avoir retrouvé sa routine, ayant été signé sa déposition sans aucun soucis, ne tombant pas sur les deux abrutis cette fois. Il se rendait à son poste habituel, un peu à l'avance, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un Starbuck juste là. Quelques rues plus loin. Il y passait souvent, oui, mais n'y avait jamais fais attention. Sauf que là, il avait envie d'un bon café avant de devoir affronter, une fois de plus, son oncle. Il se rendit alors à l'intérieur.

Un jeune homme, servant les cafés, se tenait là. Il le reconnut tout de suite, il l'avait plusieurs fois vu sur les vidéos surveillances, il n'y avait pas vraiment fais attention en réalité, ça n'avait rien d'étrange, il y avait pas mal de gens qui passait par là, c'était vraiment parce qu'il l'avait vu plusieurs fois... Ce n'était pas étonnant, s'il habitait tout près, ce qui paraissait être le cas.

La deuxième chose qui l'étonna était les multiples pansements qu'il avait, si et là, comme s'il avait été écorché à de multiples endroit par quelque chose.

La troisième fut sa réaction quand il leva les yeux sur Derek, d'abord surpris, puis il lui sourit, visiblement mal à l'aise...

La quatrième, quand il se dit qu'il était plutôt jeune, devant être étudiant, il cherchait certainement à payer ses études. Et que oui, il avait la même corpulence et taille que la voleur.

Puis, quand il prit son inhalateur pour une bouffée de ventoline, Derek ne put retenir un tout petit sourire. Il tenait son voleur et comptait bien en profiter.

« - Un café Latte.

\- à quel nom ?

\- Tu l'ignores ? » Scott le regarda, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Ce qui fit un peu plus sourire l'ours bourrus. « - Vu ta réaction en me voyant, on aurait dis que tu me connaissais... »

Le plus grand problème de Scott ? Il ne savait pas mentir. Alors, improviser, comme ça, un mensonge, c'était toujours très difficile pour lui...

* * *

 **Bien le Bonjour !**

 **Ouais, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes... "Elle a déjà pleins de fics en cours et elle en rajoute encore une ? En plus pour s'arrêter là au chapitre 1 ?! Mais c'est Scandaleux !" Et je suis tout à fais d'accord !**

 **Je suis Satan. 3:)**

 **Plus sérieusement, j'espère quand même que vous avez apprécié ce début, à bientôt, pour d'autres chapitres/Fics/OS ou que sais-je encore ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Gardien de Nuit. Chapitre 2.

Scott déglutit doucement sous le regard insistant du plus vieux, essayant de reprendre contenance. Ce n'était pas gagné. Il finit tout de même par réussir à répondre.

« - Je ne connais pas votre nom... mais je sais que vous êtes le gardien de nuit de la galerie d'art près d'ici, je vous y ai déjà croisé plusieurs fois... Je sais aussi que vous passez tous les jours dans cette rue sans jamais vous arrêter. »

Alors que Scott rougissait à vue d'œil, Derek ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil. Pardon ? Plaît-il ? Alors que son vis-à-vis détournait à présent le regard, il se demandait s'il était en train de le draguer ou... Bon sang, était-il sérieux ? De tout évidence, il l'avait observé. Et pour avoir cette réaction, ce n'était pas pour le travail, visiblement. À moins qu'il joue extrêmement bien la comédie. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était peut-être pas très futé de révéler qu'il savait tout ça sur son client.

« - Dis-moi... Scott. » Lut-il sur le badge. « - Là je dois aller travailler, mais voudrais-tu boire un verre avec moi demain après midi ? Histoire qu'on discute... » ça sous-entendait bien des choses et le plus jeune commença à paniquer.

« - Demain ? Ce n'est pas possible, je travaille...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Demain c'est ta journée de congés. Tu pourrais sortir, pour une fois ! Bonjour monsieur. » Fit le deuxième employé, sorti de nulle part, avec un ton différent. Il regarda son pote qui était tétanisé là, depuis que le châtain avait ouvert la bouche. « - Qui est-ce ? » Finit par demander celui-ci.

« - Derek. » Répondit le plus grand, qui n'avait franchement pas l'air des plus rassurant en dévoilant ses dents dans un sourire... Presque machiavélique. Un truc qu'il avait piqué à son oncle. Le jeune homme lui sourit, ne comprenant visiblement toujours pas la situation.

« - Stiles, enchanté. Excusez mon ami, il est assez timide, il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on l'invite !

\- Voyez-vous ça... Hé bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à le rendre moins timide. Rendez-vous demain à 14h, ici même. Tâche d'être à l'heure. » ça sonnait comme une menace, pas vrai ? Pour Scott ça en avait tout l'air !

Finalement, Derek était parti sans son Latte, mais tellement fier de lui... Non seulement il avait trouvé son voleur, mais en plus, il avait réussi à être sociable pendant plus de 3 mn. Bon, c'était pour faire son sadique, mais quand même ! De son coté, Scott était resté là, les bras ballant, le regard fixe, et Stiles l'interrogeait du regard.

« - Stiles... Je crois que je vais te tuer... » L'hyperactif parut outré par de tels propos.

« - Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je encore fait ?! »

Ce n'était décidément pas de tout repos d'être le meilleur ami de Stiles Stilinski. Il ne lui avait, cependant, encore jamais fait un coup pareil. À présent le brun se retrouvait dans une posture des plus inconfortable dont il se serait vraiment bien passé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son ami l'ouvre ? Pourquoi tant de haine envers lui ? Et dire que ça n'avait même pas été son idée...

Le plus jeune des Hale arriva finalement sur son lieu de travail où il put enfin se faire un café, tout en songeant au jeune homme. Il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant, ni même très doué pour les mensonges ou pour voler. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire ça ? Son travail au Starbuck ne payait pas assez bien ? Et puis... à bien y réfléchir, il fallait des contacts pour pouvoir revendre ce genre de marchandises, après les avoir volés. Derek pouvait facilement deviner qu'il n'avait certainement pas ce genre de contacts. C'était... étrange. Il avait envie de savoir ce qui se tramait derrière cette histoire, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« - C'est curieux que tu n'aies pas fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour retrouver le voleur. » Peter, qui avait commencé un monologue, puisque Derek ne l'écoutait pas, arqua un sourcil.

« - Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Il n'a laissé aucun indice.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sang sur les bouts de verre éparpillés...

\- Allons bon... Je n'allais pas faire tout un drame alors qu'il n'a rien volé. Il a juste cassé une fenêtre.

\- Et s'il revenait ?

\- Alors tu serais là pour l'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek le fixa, encore plus froidement que d'habitude. On sentait tout de suite une certaine tension qui venait de s'imposer entre eux, pourtant Peter ne savait pas pourquoi.

« - Tu me caches quelque chose. »

Affirma le neveu avant d'aller mettre son uniforme pour commencer à travailler. Peter, pour sa part, haussa les épaules et partit en sifflotant, l'air tout à fait innocent. Pourquoi devrait-il savoir de quoi parlait Derek, après tout ? Pour sa part, Grincheux connaissait assez son oncle pour savoir qu', habituellement, il aurait fait tout un scandale. Même pour une simple vitre brisée. C'était Peter Hale tout de même ! Ça aurait été plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il sache d'une manière ou d'une autre qui était à l'origine de ça. Alors qu'il réagisse ainsi... Le gardien n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Ça cachait forcément quelque chose.

La nuit se passa tranquillement à son plus grand soulagement. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si Scott, ou celui qui l'avait peut-être engagé, aurait le cran de revenir à la charge. Ça n'avait que peu d'importance, il le ferait fuir à nouveau, tout simplement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort pour faire peur aux gens. Un avantage quand on est gardien de nuit ou un loup solitaire...

Le lendemain, il se rendit au rendez-vous qu'il avait imposé, en espérant que le jeune homme y soit. En même temps, Derek ne lui laissait pas trop le choix... Qu'il vienne ou pas, finalement, dans les deux cas, ça signait plus ou moins son arrêt de mort. Bon, peut-être pas son arrêt de mort. Mais ça ne sentait quand même pas très bon pour lui, tout ça. Il était quand même là, attendant sagement Derek, il lui sourit même en l'apercevant. Ça, le gardien, n'en avait pas du tout l'habitude.

« - Salut. Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

\- Hm, heu.. Quelques minutes ? » Sous le regard insistant de Derek, il finit par lâcher. « - Une petite demi-heure. On s'installe ? »

Le plus jeune détourna hâtivement le regard, embarrassé. Ça se voyait clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire un verre avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Même s'il avait passé son temps à observer la dite personne, de toute évidence. Ils prirent des cafés et s'installèrent à une petite table, profitant qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci. Derek fixait Scott. Un peu trop. Et Scott, ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise. Il lui jetait des petits regards, avant de regarder fixement son café comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde.

« - Tu as un joli visage... » Remarqua Derek, ce qui fit sourire Scott. « - C'est dommage ces petits coupures qui gâchent tout, comment est-ce arrivé ? » Et hop, retour du malaise. Il fallait croire que le sadisme de son oncle déteignait sur lui plus qu'il ne le pensait.

« - Je, heu... Un accident. Ça aurait pu être pire, je m'en sors pas mal.

\- Je vois, tu as eu un peu de chance, dans ton malheur... » C'est vrai, il aurait pu finir à l'hôpital, chez les flics... Au lieu de ça, il était là, en face du gardien de nuit. « - Et donc, tu m'as beaucoup observé... » Après une hésitation, Scott acquiesça doucement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà avoué, de toute façon. « - Pourquoi ? » L'adolescent se mordilla un peu la lèvre avant de lever enfin son regard sur le Hale.

« - Vous êtes quelqu'un de séduisant, c'est normal qu'on vous remarque... » Derek haussa les sourcils. Le jeune homme était vraiment déconcertant.

« - Dis-moi, Scott, serais-tu gay ?

\- Quoi ? Je... Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. »

C'était peut-être le moment, d'y réfléchir, justement... Parce que Derek, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude des gens, se rendait tout de même compte qu'effectivement, Scott le dévorait du regard. Et ça, à moindre d'être gay, ça n'arriverait pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Gardien de Nuit. Chapitre 3.

Derek avait beau discuter avec le gamin, il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu le pousser à faire une chose pareille. Il vivait plutôt bien d'après ce qu'il lui racontait. Il n'avait pas de problèmes particuliers, mis à part le divorce de ses parents qui commençait quand même à dater. Pire, il avait passé le reste de la journée avec lui et découvrit ainsi que le jeune homme avait véritablement le cœur sur la main. Une bonne poire. Une mère Térésa version jeune et masculine. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup parler pour en apprendre plus sur l'adolescent, c'est ça qui était bien. Pourtant, il était de plus en plus intéressé par cet être assez hors du commun. On croit, au premier abord, qu'il est plutôt banal, pas vraiment digne d'intérêt. Et c'était peut-être vrai, dans le fond. Mais ce que Derek avait vu et appris, ne lui semblait pas être sans intérêt. Depuis quand la gentillesse était devenue banale ? Au contraire, sa naïveté, par exemple, pouvait être dangereuse. Mais en attendant, elle le rendait mignon. En sachant pertinemment qui était la personne en face de lui, et que cette dernière pouvait assez facilement l'envoyer en prison, il ne se méfiait pas pour autant. Il lui souriait même.

Le Hale n'avait pas vu l'après-midi se terminer. Il aurait voulu que ça continue, encore un peu. Que Scott continue de lui parler. Mais le plus jeune devait travailler demain matin et lui, à l'instant. Il le regarda s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce que, une fois un peu plus loin, le plus jeune lui jette un dernier coup d'œil et lui fasse un signe de la main pour le saluer. Cela fit sourire imperceptiblement le plus bourru. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait quelqu'un comme le McCall, et il n'était pas près d'oublier cette deuxième rencontre. Enfin, troisième, même si la première fois, il ne l'avait pas vraiment rencontré, parlé ou même vu à proprement parler.

« - Alors, Derek ? Il paraît que tu vas boire un café avec un adolescent, maintenant ? Je ne savais pas que c'était ton truc... » Derek fronça les sourcils avant de fixer son oncle d'un regard mauvais.

« - Tu es déjà au courant ?

\- Allons, Derek, je sais toujours tout ! J'ai des yeux partout, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Alors qui a tenté de te cambrioler ?

\- Ho, mince, je vais être en retard pour ma réunion, à demain ! » Se dépêcha de répondre Peter pour vite filer.

Derek plissa le regard, plus que suspicieux. Mouais... Soit Peter savait vraiment tout et lui cachait sciemment des choses, soit il ne savait pas tout. Si c'était le cas, il devrait tout de même plus se préoccuper de qui peut bien vouloir le voler plutôt que de savoir avec qui son neveu buvait un café. Il aurait le fin mot de l'histoire. Il y avait intérêt. Il le voulait. Surtout maintenant qu'il connaissait Scott et qu'il se disait que c'était impossible qu'il veuille voler un tableau. Il avait certainement une très bonne raison d'avoir fait ça. Et il ne pouvait pas le lui demander de but en blanc. Il fallait qu'il le découvre d'une façon ou d'une autre, voilà tout.

« - Stiles... Tu crois que je suis gay ?

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? » Demanda l'hyperactif, l'air de ne pas suivre son meilleur ami qui avait l'air un peu dans la lune depuis qu'il était revenu de son rencard.

« - Bah c'est... Derek...

\- Ha oui, le client de l'autre jour, le gardien de nuit... Et ben quoi ?

\- Il m'a demandé ça, et moi, je savais pas quoi lui répondre...

\- Bah pourquoi ? T'es hétéro, non ?

\- Je... En fait, je crois qu'il me plaît...

\- Ho... Alors celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais depuis... Depuis avant cette histoire ? »

Scott acquiesça doucement. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il observait Derek derrière la vitre de son boulot. Le gardien de nuit passait devant tous les jours et ne s'était rendu compte de rien. La première fois qu'il avait été dans la galerie d'art, il l'avait croisé dans un couloir. Le gardien ne l'avait même pas remarqué, pourtant, il était venu assez souvent suite à ça, juste pour l'apercevoir. Dans l'infime espoir qu'il le remarque.

« - Mais Scott, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? On n'aurait jamais fais ça, maintenant... ça va être compliqué.

\- Je crois qu'il sait, Stiles... Il faut... Il faut que je lui dise la vérité.

\- Non, Scott, tu dois te taire ! Il faut attendre les instructions de tu-sais-qui, pour le moment.

\- Mais Stiles...

\- Pas de mais, c'est comme ça, tu le sais mieux que moi, non ? Même s'il sait, il n'est pas sûr, il doute, t'as encore toutes tes chances avec lui ! »

Le brun baissa la tête, penaud. C'était mort. Mort de chez mort, il le savait. Depuis le début, sans doute ! De toute manière, Derek était hétéro et bien trop beau pour lui. Il fallait voir les choses en face, il n'avait aucune chance de lui plaire. S'il l'intéressait en ce moment, c'est parce qu'il le soupçonnait d'être le voleur, c'est tout. Stiles avait raison, il ne fallait pas qu'il lui dise. Il n'en avait même pas envie, en plus. Au contraire, si ça pouvait lui permettre de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Le plus jeune des Hale se sentait... étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Pour une fois, il avait du mal à se concentrer. Pourtant ça n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui, même quand il y avait du bruit autour ou qu'on essayait de le déranger, comme le faisais si bien Peter. Mais non, c'était comme si son esprit était constamment rivé sur cette histoire. Comme s'il n'arriverait pas à penser à autre chose tant qu'il n'aurait pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Il n'y avait pas que ça. Il voulait revoir Scott. Le revoir sourire en toute innocence, même quand Derek lui répondait par une sorte de grognement.

La nuit passa. Derek alla se coucher et il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à s'endormir. Décidément, ce Scott lui avait fait une forte impression. Quelle déception ce fut pour lui, lorsque plus tard dans la journée, il constata que ce n'était pas l'adolescent qui servait. Dommage, il aurait aimé le voir, même 5 mn.

« - Ho, Derek c'est ça ? Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? » Le Hale haussa un sourcil et porta son regard sur celui qui se nommait Stiles.

« - Peut-être. » Répondit-il froidement, ce n'était pas la personne qu'il voulait voir, ça le rendait un peu aigris.

« - Je sais, vous cherchez Scott, c'est ça ? » Derek resta muet alors que ses sourcils se haussaient, comment l'autre pouvait-il être au courant ? « Dîtes-moi, pourquoi vous tournez autour de mon meilleur ami comme ça, au juste ? Si vous comptez lui faire du mal, vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! » Le menaça presque l'adolescent.

Derek rêvait. Non, il hallucinait. Et s'il n'était pas si peu démonstratif, il resterait là, la bouche ouverte, sans savoir quoi dire. Au lieu de ça, il était resté là, à fixer Stiles de son regard le plus mauvais, avant de finalement partir sans rien ajouter. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire du mal au meilleur ami du jeune homme, lui ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'on lui dise la vérité, que les choses se règlent et que... Oui, peut-être, qu'il devienne ami avec le McCall. Il n'arrivait pas bien à définir ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais il voulait passer du temps avec le jeune homme. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien avec quelqu'un, il n'avait pas envie de perdre ça. Peu importe ce que Scott avait fait, après tout. Il n'était que gardien de nuit, il se fichait des œuvres qui étaient là, surtout si, pour une fois, son oncle n'en faisait pas tout un foin.

Il était maussade. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il passait encore pour le méchant alors qu'il n'avait fait que son travail. S'il en avait vraiment voulu à Scott, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait en prison. Ce n'était pas ce que voulait Derek. Il se demandait si c'était son regard de tueur à gage qui faisait qu'on croyait qu'il était toujours méchant, alors que ce n'était pas le cas ! Il faisait son travail correctement, il était brute de décoffrage et renfrogné, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était méchant, il faut arrêter les amalgames ! C'est ainsi que le gardien passa une mauvaise journée. Il avait toutes les raisons pour. Ignorant ce qui se tramait en plus dans son dos, alors que deux personnes étaient au téléphone.

« - Scott est tombé sous le charme de Derek... Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan, ça...

\- Sérieusement ? Comment ça a pu se faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que c'est réciproque...

\- Non. Noooon. Tu me fais marcher, là ? Derek ? Amoureux de quelqu'un ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois bien, oui !

\- Bien. Parfait ! J'ai bien une idée, alors... »


	4. Chapter 4

Gardien de nuit. Chapitre 4.

ça faisait quelques jours à présent qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre Derek et Scott. Pas qu'il se soit déjà vraiment passé quelque chose entre eux, mais là... Tout ce que faisait le gardien de nuit c'est aller au Starbuck se prendre un café, en profiter pour discuter quelques minutes avec le plus jeune, sous l'œil attentif d'un certain hyperactif qui le mettait assez mal à l'aise. Puis, il partait travailler. Contrairement à Scott, le Hale avait beaucoup de mal à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Il savait qu'il l'aimait bien, discuter avec lui était un réel plaisir comparé aux autres gens. Mais que représentait-il pour lui ? Il répondrait sans doute : le suspect n°1 du cambriolage. Il était même sûr que c'était lui mais évitait d'en parler. Il avait envie d'être plus proche de lui, pas de le faire fuir.

Mais voilà, il avait beau faire des efforts, essayer d'être gentil, il sentait que Scott n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, il paraissait parfois ailleurs, avait le regard fuyant, souriait mais pas de manière spontanée, un sourire forcé... Derek se demanda si le plus jeune le détestait. Après tout, il avait fais foirer son vol, ce qui était normal vu qu'il était le gardien de nuit, c'était son boulot ! À moins que ce soit autre chose dont il n'avait même pas conscience ? Avait-il fais quelque chose qui aurait pu le contrarier lors de leur seul et unique rendez-vous ? Ça expliquerait le reproche de Stiles. Sinon, il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'énergumène lui avait parlé ainsi, comme s'il avait fais quelque chose de mal. À chaque fois, il le fixait d'un air méfiant.

Le gardien de nuit se rongeait les ongles en tentant de trouver le pourquoi du comment. Ce serait tellement plus simple de laisser tomber, de passer à autre chose et d'oublier toute cette histoire. Mais non. N'allez pas lui demander pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il se plaisait à être avec quelqu'un, comment pourrait-il laisser tomber ?! Jusqu'ici, il s'était complu dans cette solitude, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Personne, habituellement, ne supportait son caractère. Il parlait peu, quelquefois répondait en grognant ou ronchonnant, il était grincheux, n'aimait pas qu'on le contredise, violent parfois, froid, vraiment pas subtil... Bref, les conventions sociales ce n'était pas son truc. Il n'aimait pas non plus le contact des gens. Pas que ça l'effrayait, il n'aimait juste pas. Même son oncle risquait de se prendre une baffe s'il lui touchait l'épaule, par exemple.

En bref, mis à part son apparence, il n'avait rien d'un homme parfait, n'a jamais été en couple et pour tout dire, il avait du mal à s'imaginer avec une femme. Évidemment, il avait déjà couché avec des femmes, des coups d'un soir et rien de plus. C'était trop risqué, quelque chose de sérieux pour lui. Mis à part son oncle, le reste de sa famille était morte, à présent il avait peur de perdre à nouveau des gens qui lui sont cher. Ne plus s'attacher aux gens n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du monde... d'accord, ce n'était même pas une idée, à ce stade. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait en magasin. La perte de ses proches avaient réellement été terrible. Presque traumatique. Il avait du mal à s'en remettre encore aujourd'hui, alors que ça faisait huit ans. Huit ans ! Les années passaient si vite. Il soupira longuement.

« - Un soucis, neveu ? » _Ho non, pas lui..._ Pensa Derek en entendant son oncle arriver.

« - Hm.

\- Mais encore ? Sujet, verbe, complément ?

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un... » Peter parut surpris. Sans doute parce que Derek faisait ce qu'il lui disait, et que c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui parlait de quelque chose comme ça !

« - Et elle est belle ? Je la connais ? » Le neveu haussa un sourcil avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était mal exprimé.

« - Non enfin... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je ne te parle pas d'un amour potentiel, disons juste quelqu'un avec qui je m'entends bien...

\- Ho vraiment ? Tu es capable de bien t'entendre avec quelqu'un ? Toi ?

\- Mais il est distant... » Pourquoi ça sortait si tristement de sa bouche ? Il se le demandait, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, non plus. L'oncle haussa les deux sourcils, bien haut, ne voyant pas le problème, en fait.

« - C'est peut-être pour ça que vous vous entendez bien ? Non ? » Derek pinça un peu les lèvres, il comprenait très bien la pensée de son oncle, habituellement il serait même plutôt d'accord sur ce point.

« - Non, il... il n'est pas comme ça avec les autres. Seulement avec moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi... je pense qu'il me déteste...

\- Te connaissant, ça ne serait pas surprenant que tu lui ai donné des raisons pour cela. Mais plutôt que te faire des films tout seul, pourquoi ne pas lui poser directement la question ? »

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil, avant de froncer les deux. C'est vrai, ça. Pourquoi ne lui demandait-il pas alors qu'il était si franc, habituellement ? Qu'il le déteste ou non, il serait fixé une bonne fois pour toute, il pourrait même demander la raison s'il le détestait vraiment.

« - J'ai peur de la réponse... » Souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son oncle. Il n'aimait pas l'avouer, loin de là, mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : ça l'effrayait que Scott puisse le détester, que ce soit pour une raison ou une autre. Il le connaissait à peine et ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Pas déjà.

Peter dut retenir un petit rire en venant lui tapoter chaleureusement l'épaule, sans se prendre une baffe pour une fois. C'était amusant de voir son neveu ainsi. Et réconfortant aussi, de constater que ce n'était pas un handicapé des sentiments.

« - Mais dis-moi, tu es sûr de ne pas l'aimer ? De façon amoureuse, je parle. » Il s'empressa de retirer sa main, on ne sait jamais, alors que Derek levait son regard vers lui.

« - C'est un garçon !

\- Et alors ? » Peter sourit d'autant plus avant de le planter là pour aller vaquer à ses occupations.

Et alors... et alors, qu'il lui dit ? Hé bien, c'était un garçon, une raison suffisante pour qu'il ne se pose justement pas la question. Parce que Scott qui soit attiré par lui, sans doute gay, ça c'était un fait avéré. Pour ce qui est de lui-même, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme, et ne se pensait pas du tout gay. Difficile de trouver plus viril que lui. À bien y penser, maintenant, c'est peut-être parce que Scott s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments à son égard, alors que Derek était hétéro, qu'il était aussi distant. C'était même une très bonne raison qui expliquerait tout.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il se contenta de continuer à penser à tout ça. Pas qu'il se dise que ça finirait tôt ou tard par lui donner la réponse, comme sortie de nulle part, non. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à faire autrement. Scott continuait de l'obnubiler. Au point que ça pourrait devenir très agaçant s'il ne finissait pas, à chaque fois, de se rappeler son sourire. Son vrai sourire. Celui qui le rendait tout chose en se disant qu'il était vraiment craquant quand il faisait ça...

La nuit passa. Le matin arriva. Derek put aller se coucher. Petit train-train quotidien, en somme. Avant de s'endormir, il eut une nouvelle pensée pour le voleur dont il connaissait l'identité, se disant qu'il allait le voir tout à l'heure et qu'il en profiterait pour lui demander des réponses. Il en avait besoin.

« - Derek ? Derek ! » Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, surpris.

« - Scott, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Le plus jeune vint se réfugier dans ses bras, l'entourant des siens avec force, il paraissait affolé.

« - J'ai peur, protège-moi, Derek ! » Le Hale fronça les sourcils, inquiet, lui rendant son étreinte.

« - Je suis là, je te protège. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Ne me quitte pas, ne m'abandonne pas... J'ai si peur sans toi, je t'aime, Derek ! »

Le gardien de nuit eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Scott venait de lui avouer ses sentiments, et ça le touchait profondément. Surtout en voyant son regard sincère, il n'arrivait pas à résister et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes...

C'est là qu'il se réveilla d'un bond de son lit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Bien sûr que Scott n'allait pas débarquer soudainement chez lui, dans sa chambre qui plus est, alors qu'il ne savait même pas où il habitait ! Pour lui demander de le protéger, de ne pas l'abandonner... exactement les mots qu'il voudrait entendre... Il grogna en se massant un peu le front, puis regarda son réveil. Ça faisait à peine une heure qu'il dormait.


	5. Chapter 5

Gadien de nuit. Chapitre 5.

Derek était un peu chamboulé après ce rêve, c'était... complexe. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir ce genre de penchant, alors le découvrir comme ça, c'était comme s'il venait de se prendre une grande claque dans la gueule. Il aimait Scott. Du moins, c'est ce que sous-entendait son rêve et … il ne comprenait même pas comment c'était possible. Il aimait sa compagnie, c'est vrai, son sourire, son enthousiasme... Bon, d'accord, il était foutu. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Déjà, qu'il soit amoureux, en plus d'un homme plus jeune que lui... qui l'aimait. S'il devait trouver un point positif dans cette histoire, c'était bien ça. Scott l'aimait déjà, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, même pour lui. Il allait vivre son premier amour, réciproque qui plus est, ça devrait l'enchanter, non ?

Non. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son intuition lui disait que ça ne s'arrêterait pas à ce cambriolage raté. Ça le travaillait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir, se tournant et retournant dans son lit qui commençait à être s'en-dessus-dessous comme s'il avait fais des choses pas catholiques dedans alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il en était même plutôt très loin. Il soupira, maugréa, tapa contre son coussin, mais rien n'y fit. Il aurait pu même en faire des confettis ça ne changerait rien non plus. Il se leva finalement, et hésita à prendre des somnifères. Il détestait ça. Tout ce qui était médicament, de manière générale. Il soupira et remis les somnifères dans sa boite à pharmacie avant d'aller s'habiller pour faire un tour dehors.

Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il n'était plus sorti la journée. Avec son travail, il avait plutôt l'habitude du début d'après-midi tout au mieux. Il se dit qu'il passerait bien au Starbuck, et ce n'était absolument pas pour voir Scott. En fait si. Complètement. Mais en même temps, il appréhendait un peu de le revoir maintenant qu'il connaissait ses sentiments à son égard. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment agir ou que dire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de draguer, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris, encore moins d'être amoureux... seulement, il voulait vraiment y aller, le voir, se rassurer sur le fait qu'il était parfaitement en sécurité, contrairement à ce qu'il lui disait dans son rêve.

Il hésita tout de même un bon nombre de fois à faire demi-tour, de toute manière, il n'y avait aucune preuve que Scott travaille ce matin, il allait peut-être se trouver nez-à-nez avec Stiles, ce dont il n'avait absolument pas envie, ou encore un inconnu, et là... ça n'aurait pas la moindre importance. Une fois arrivé devant le Starbuck, Derek fronça les sourcils en regardant à l'intérieur. Il y avait Peter. Il cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce que son oncle faisait ici ? Il avait découvert le pot-aux-roses et venaient les enguirlander ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Peter... lui, il leur ferait du chantage. Ça, c'était Peter tout craché, qui s'amuserait d'avoir des adolescents dont il pourrait se servir à sa guise.

Derek espérait que ce ne soit pas ça, et que tout ses mauvais pressentiments étaient totalement infondés, il reprit un peu sa respiration avant d'entrer, et de croiser directement le regard de Scott qui lui parut aussi affolé que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

« - Derek ? Que fais-tu si tôt en dehors de chez toi ? » Demanda naturellement Peter, sans prendre la peine de cacher son petit sourire en coin.

« - Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... » Le gardien de nuit passa son regard sur Scott, Stiles, puis Peter, mis à part celui qu'il aime, les deux autres étaient détendus, voir même guillerets. « - Vous vous connaissez ? » Finit-il par demander, soupçonneux. Il jurerait avoir vu Scott tressaillir.

« - Bien évidemment, le Starbuck est juste à coté, je viens ici très souvent, pas toi ?

\- Jusqu'à récemment, non... » Peter ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça avant, et ça, c'était sans doute le plus soupçonnable dans l'histoire. Il passait son temps à parler de choses sans aucun intérêt, et il aurait oublié de lui dire qu'il discutait avec les serveurs du Starbuck ? Mouais... non.

« - Nous avions justement une discussion très intéressante, figure-toi que Scott aimerait aller au cinéma voir un certain film que Stiles ne veut absolument pas voir. Ça ne te dirait pas de l'accompagner, toi ? » Derek fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ce plan ? De toute évidence, Peter savait, il ne voulait pas savoir par quel miracle, que c'était Scott le jeune homme avec qui il s'entendait bien. Il comptait apparemment sur cette sortie pour les rapprocher. Du moins, il espérait que ce soit juste ça.

Sauf qu'en tournant son regard vers Scott, qui devrait justement être le principal intéressé, celui-ci détourna le regard vers le bas, comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose ou qu'il n'osait simplement rien dire.

« - Scott n'a pas l'air d'accord avec la proposition.

\- Non ! » Il venait enfin de relever son regard vers lui. « - Enfin si, ce n'est pas ça, je ne veux pas gâcher ton temps, mais si tu veux venir avec moi... ce serait avec plaisir. » Scott lui sourit, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Il esquissa à son tour un petit sourire, il était soulagé de le voir ainsi, souriant, qui ne le fuit pas... il venait tout de même d'accepter un second rendez-vous avec lui, ce n'était pas rien. Jusqu'ici, Derek n'avait jamais eu de second rendez-vous, il n'avait même jamais cherché à en avoir. À bien y réfléchir, la première fois qu'ils ont eu un rendez-vous, ce n'était pas vraiment un rencard... alors que là, sans doute que si. Scott ne connaissait pas encore les sentiments de Derek, c'était l'occasion de les lui faire comprendre, que c'était loin d'être un amour non-réciproque, et qu'il y avait peut-être possibilité de plus... ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient finir par coucher ensemble, non ? Derek n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire avec un homme. Il ne savait même pas si Scott pouvait l'attirer sur ce plan.

« - Derek ? » Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'on lui parlait, surtout qu'il restait fixé sur les lèvres roses de l'adolescent.

« - Hm ?

\- Je te demandais quand est-ce que tu voudrais y aller... » Aucune idée, tout ce qu'il avait en tête pour le moment c'est qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas sérieux.

Il cligna un peu des yeux, histoire de redescendre sur terre et se souvenir le pourquoi, le comment, le... ha oui, c'est vrai, la sortie au cinéma.

« - Demain après-midi, tu serais libre ? » Scott acquiesça. « - Parfait, à 16h devant le cinéma ?

\- D'accord, j'y serais. »

Scott lui sourit à nouveau et Derek se demanda s'il n'était pas décidé à tout simplement l'achever. Peut-être avait-il compris ses sentiments et s'était mis en tête de le faire céder à grand coup de sourire de petit ange ? Non ? Ce n'était pas crédible ?

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres observaient la scène avant de se jeter un regard perplexe puis de hausser les épaules. Peter et Stiles étaient bien souvent sur la même longueur d'ondes, ils trouvaient que Scott et Derek formait un couple d'amoureux « bêta », ils se compliquaient la vie pour rien, et n'étaient vraiment doué pour ce genre de choses. Entre Stiles et Peter, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose, fort heureusement d'ailleurs. Les deux n'étaient pas du genre très patient.

Derek les laissa finalement pour repartir chez lui, enfin dormir, avant de retourner travailler. Il pouvait dormir à présent qu'il était rassuré, Scott allait bien, et ils allaient faire une sortie à deux où ils pourraient sûrement parler un peu de ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se tramait du coté de Peter, par contre, on ne pouvait jamais savoir avec l'homme qui lui servait d'oncle. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que peu importe ce qu'il comptait faire, s'il voulait du mal à Scott, il le protégerait. C'était certain.

Il put en effet dormir plus paisiblement, avant de reprendre son travail comme chaque soir. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Stiles discuter au fond du couloir avec Peter, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal... il avait même l'air plutôt enthousiaste. Il comprenait à présent comment Peter pouvait être au courant que Scott était l'ami qu'il s'était fait, s'il était aussi proche de son meilleur ami... Il s'approcha discrètement et se cacha derrière un poteau pour les écouter l'air de rien.

« - Tu crois que Derek a compris ?

\- Bof, quelquefois je suis tellement étonné de sa bêtise que ça ne m'étonnerait pas que même ne lui disant, il ne comprenne pas. » Le gardien fronça les sourcils. C'était sûr, il allait égorger son oncle dans un futur de plus en plus proche. Stiles rigola, lui.

« - Tu aurais vu la tête de Scott quand je lui ai annoncé ce que tu voulais faire... il est devenu tout blanc en disant que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça !

\- Et du coup ? Comment tu l'as convaincu ?

\- Je lui ai dis qu'on avait pas le choix. Il est vraiment pris au piège, surtout avec Derek qui a rejoint la partie... bien qu'il était prêt à tout lui dire.

\- Oh, c'est plutôt une mauvaise idée, Derek est du genre carré, s'il sait tout, il serait capable de le mettre en prison juste parce que c'est son travail. » Le plus jeune des Hale dû retenir un grognement. Il n'allait quand même pas être désolé de faire son job, non plus !?

La scène qui suivit l'interloqua complètement, ne s'attendant vraiment, mais vraiment pas à ça. Peter avait plongé son regard dans celui du plus jeune, avait souri, avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser. Alors celle-là... Il l'avait pas vu venir.


	6. Chapter 6

Gardien de nuit. Chapitre 6.

Être gardien de nuit n'est pas de tout repos. Mais Derek avait surtout l'impression que, depuis quelques jours, c'était devenu plus fatigant, avec ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Il faut le comprendre aussi, il avait pris l'habitude de son petit quotidien monotone qui ne réservait aucune surprise et là... le chamboulement. Stiles et Peter ? Sérieusement ? Stiles ET Peter ? Non seulement ils étaient ensemble mais de toute évidence, ils s'amusaient au dépend de Scott et Derek. Surtout Scott, vu la tête qu'il tirait en ce moment. Il ne savait pas exactement toute l'histoire mais il se demandait comment Stiles pouvait faire ça à son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air de le prendre plutôt pour un idiot dont il pouvait se servir à sa guise...

Il ne comprenait pas cette situation, ni tout ce qu'il y avait autour, à part le fait que Peter..Bordel, Peter pouvait être considéré comme pédophile, Stiles n'avait pas encore 18 ans. Derek soupira en secouant la tête et se coucha, après tout, qu'il fasse ce qu'ils veulent, il s'en fiche. Si son oncle finissait au poste de police ça ne le concernait pas, au contraire, il le laisserait là-bas sans aucun état d'âme. Il l'aura bien cherché, non mais. Il put enfin dormir et arrêter de se prendre la tête là-dessus. Après tout, il verrait bien tout à l'heure comment se porte son petit brun. Son petit brun ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme.

La journée passa tranquillement et Derek arriva sur place, une demi-heure à l'avance. Il fut surpris de voir que Scott se trouvait déjà là, il faisait les cent pas, regardait l'heure et semblait nerveux. Soit il n'avait jamais eu de rendez-vous, soit ça faisait trop longtemps... en tout cas il était clairement en train de stresser. Derek ne put s'empêcher de trouver la scène assez amusante et l'observa faire encore un moment. Bon d'accord, il pouvait voir un certain intérêt à embêter le jeune homme vu sa façon de se conduire. C'était... comment dire... a-do-ra-ble. Il n'avait certainement pas ce genre de personne dans son entourage et il appréciait cela.

« - Scott ? » Derek l'avait finalement approché, ce qui fit raidir le plus jeune qui sortit de ses pensées et le regarda en souriant. « - Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? » Scott parut gêner de la question et se massa la nuque.

« - Une petite demi-heure ? Je me suis peut-être un peu emballé, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure et finalement je suis arrivé un peu trop à l'avance...

\- Si on mangeait une glace en attendant ? » Nouveau sourire chez Scott.

« - Ce n'est pas de refus ! »

Ils se rendirent donc au marchand de glace juste en face, le Hale était rassuré devoir que Scott se portait bien. Moins fuyant que la veille, il lui souriait en toute insouciance, et il aimait ça. Derek n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on agisse avec lui avec autant de spontanéité. Avec un regard de tueur à gage, les gens étaient plutôt distant et effrayé... En même temps, il ne s'en plaignait pas vu qu'on lui fichait la paix et que personne n'osait le toucher. Mais voilà, avec Scott ce n'était définitivement pas pareil. Non seulement il aimerait bien qu'il le touche mais aussi le toucher en retour. Sa peau paraissait si douce. Et le regarder alors qu'il léchait une glace, n'arrangeait définitivement pas les choses. Il voudrait lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il vienne essayer de dérober un tableau, mais n'avait pas envie de gâcher l'ambiance... il était certain que ça avait un rapport avec Peter, c'était toujours lui qui faisait des manigances de toute façon.

« - C'est bon ?

\- Oui, hm, tu es gentil Derek... de m'accompagner alors qu'on se connaît à peine.

\- Hm, ça te fait plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec moi ? »

Scott rougit légèrement, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre. C'est vrai que Derek lui plaisait mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui et il lui cachait encore des choses. Même s'il se plaisait en sa compagnie, c'est comme s'il n'en avait pas le droit. Alors, il se contenta de lui sourire et Derek s'en contenta. Un sourire de Scott, c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour être rassuré, même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ses longs silences semblant signifier qu'il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Après tout, comme il l'avait si bien dit, ils se connaissaient à peine, c'était plutôt normal que Scott lui fasse quelques cachotteries, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas encore parlé des sujets importants...

Pourquoi vouloir voler un tableau ? Qu'est-ce que Stiles et Peter ont à voir avec l'histoire ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Même s'il pensait que c'était assez clair, il y avait tout de même un très léger doute, vu que Scott ne lui avait pas encore dit. Tant que ce n'était pas fait, tout était encore possible.

« - Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on va regarder ?

\- Un film d'horreur. Dit Scott.

\- Ho... Ok.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre de film.

\- On me le dit souvent, mais oui, j'aime bien... contrairement à Stiles qui ne supporte pas la vue du sang.

\- Dans les films ce n'est pas vraiment du sang.

\- Si on se met à penser ça alors ça casse tout le truc !

\- Hm. Pas faux. »

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire, Derek n'était pas du genre à regarder des films, il préférait la lecture. C'était son imagination qui faisait tout le boulot, mais si Scott le disait, alors il devait avoir raison. Il avait l'air de beaucoup mieux s'y connaître que lui, ce qui n'était pas du luxe, il faut bien l'avouer. Ça faisait des lustres que Derek n'avait pas été au cinéma, la dernière fois devant remonter à quand il avait encore le reste de sa famille et qu'il y allait avec ses parents et ses sœurs.

L'heure arrivant, ils entrèrent tranquillement dans le cinéma pour acheter des places et s'installer. Ils n'oublièrent pas de prendre des pop-corn, l'élément indispensable pour parfaitement profiter d'un bon film. Derek le laissa entre lui et Scott. Ce dernier commentait chaque bande-annonce à voix basse, souvent ponctué d'un « Stiles veut le voir. ». Il avait presque l'air de connaître mieux son ami, que son ami ne se connaissait lui-même. Il finit par tourner un regard incertain vers le Hale.

« - Tu sais, si je parle trop, tu peux le dire... je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi silencieux.

\- C'est sûr qu'avec quelqu'un comme Stiles tu ne dois pas parler autant que tu le voudrais... je connais un peu ça avec Peter. Mais continue, contrairement à lui, tu n'es pas agaçant... »

Il eut droit à un nouveau sourire gêné du plus jeune, ça lui donnait presque envie de le serrer contre lui, mais il ne devait pas. Pas encore. Pas avant d'avoir mis, un minimum, cette histoire au clair. Il demanderait bien à Peter mais il connaissait l'énergumène, même en le menaçant, il ne crachera jamais le morceau... Peut-être que Stiles pourrait laisser filtrer des informations par inadvertance, ça devait bien être son genre. À moins que Scott décide de se mettre à table, il avait entendu qu'il voulait lui dire la vérité mais que Stiles l'en avait dissuadé...

Scott continua alors à lui parler jusqu'à ce que le film commence. Derek ne savait pas très bien si le film était intéressant ou non, c'est juste que son regard n'arrêtait pas de dériver sur le jeune homme à coté de lui, captivé par l'écran. Au moins, ça lui permettait de pouvoir le contempler sans qu'il ne le remarque. En voulant prendre du pop-corn au même moment, leurs mains se touchèrent, ce qui ramena Scott sur terre. Son regard se posa sur leurs mains, Derek venait de serrer la sienne entre ses doigts. Ces quelques secondes lui parurent des heures, son cœur était parti dans une cavalcade infernale... Puis, le plus grand relâcha la main pour manger son pop-corn comme si de rien n'était.

Scott avait mis un moment avant de pouvoir se reprendre et fixer à nouveau l'écran. Il n'arriva, cependant, plus du tout à se remettre dans le film. Il continuait de sentir la main de Derek sur la sienne et ça le perturbait énormément. Derek faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il savait pour ses sentiments ? Ou que Derek était simplement attiré par lui sans savoir que c'était réciproque ? Ou... ou il avait simplement eu envie de faire ça. De montrer à Scott qu'il était là, et que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas d'être à ses cotés. Il n'en savait rien, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il s'embrouillait.

Même une fois sorti de la salle, lorsque le film fut terminé, il n'avait toujours aucune conclusion. Il allait se risquer de demander à Derek lorsqu'il vit un appel sur son téléphone.

« - J'arrive, il faut que je prenne ce coup de fil. »

Derek se contenta d'acquiescer, laissant Scott prendre son appel. Il l'attendit sagement. Il pensait en profiter pour l'inviter à manger quelque part avant qu'il ne parte travailler... Mais les choses ne se passent pas souvent comme il le voudrait. Quand Scott revint, il était assez pâle et faisait une tête assez étrange.

« - Scott ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Le plus petit leva son regard sur le Hale, il semblait hésitant.

« - Derek... Il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voit plus.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je... je suis désolé... »

En voyant qu'il était au bord des larmes, le cœur de Derek se serra. Il était tellement saisi par ce retournement de situation qu'il ne réagi pas en voyant Scott s'enfuir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin ?!


	7. Chapter 7

Gardien de Nuit. Chapitre 7.

Derek aurait bien étranglé son oncle juste parce qu'il aurait été présent. Mais il ne l'était pas, dommage. Il lui tordrait le cou un autre jour. Il était persuadé que toute cette histoire était lié à lui et donc, de sa faute. Quand bien même elle ne l'était pas, il fallait rappeler que c'était de sa faute si lui et Scott étaient partis au cinéma, presque main dans la main. Le gardien fixa sa main et soupira longuement, pour une fois qu'il tombait amoureux, pourquoi fallait il que ce soit si compliqué ? Il aurait dû embrasser Scott quand il le pouvait encore. Maintenant, c'était trop tard, il lui avait dis qu'ils ne devaient pas se voir. Pourquoi ? Karma de Hale. Il ne voyait que ça.

Trop énervé, il n'avait rien avalé d'autre que du café alors qu'il prenait son tour de garde à la galerie d'art. C'était difficile de se concentrer sur ce genre de travail, où il ne se passait quasiment jamais rien. Surtout quand on avait l'image d'un adolescent dans la tête. Le souvenir de cet après-midi était, au départ, tout simplement parfait puis, tout avait dégringolé. Tout s'était effondré tout à coup, comme si Derek n'avait tout simplement pas le droit d'être heureux. Malgré tout, alors que jusque-là la soirée était calme, il remarqua tout de même une masse sombre se déplaçant dans les couloirs. Elle ne devait pas être au courant des nouvelles caméras dissimulées dans les angles morts.

Silencieux, à pas de loup, Derek parcourra à son tour les couloirs à la recherche de la personne qui s'y promenait. Ce n'était certainement pas pour simplement visiter. Une fois trouvée, il braqua sa lampe sur la personne cagoulée.

« - Qui va là ? »

Mais la personne se mit à s'enfuir. Pourtant, Derek était persuadé de connaître cette silhouette pour l'avoir trop longtemps observée.

« - Scott ! »

Le voleur s'arrêta net. Comme arrêté dans son élan, il semblait quand même hésiter à continuer sa course. Derek avança d'un pas.

« - Je sais que c'est toi. »

La personne se retourna alors vers le gardien et retira sa cagoule qui tomba par terre. Derek faisait à présent face au regard de chien battu de Scott.

« - Je suis désolé, Derek... Je ne voulais pas... »

Il baissa la tête, il avait l'air tellement triste. Non seulement il imaginait le pire, finir derrière les barreaux par exemple, mais il devait tellement décevoir Derek... il n'avait jamais voulu ça, bien au contraire. Cependant, le gardien de nuit s'approcha de lui à grands pas, le saisit par les épaules et l'embrassa brutalement. Chose à laquelle Scott ne s'attendait pas du tout.

Sous la surprise, il ouvrit grands ces yeux, mais se laissa bien vite succomber au baiser tant attendu, passant ses bras autour des épaules fortes du Hale. Dieu que c'était bon. Dieu comme il en avait rêvé. Peut-être était-ce ça ? Il rêvait tout bonnement. Sinon pourquoi Derek ferait une chose pareille ? À moins que... Peut-être l'aimait-il ? Pouvait-il y croire ? Pouvait-il espérer ?

« - Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, à présent. Je suis là. On va s'asseoir tranquillement et tu vas tout me raconter. Et s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. »

Scott haussa les sourcils, sous l'effet de surprise et de peur, de tout ces sentiments soudains, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pleurait. Il sécha doucement ses larmes sans pour autant quitter les bras chaud du gardien de nuit. Il était bien là, pourquoi devrait-il bouger ? C'est tout de même ce qu'il finit par faire. Derek le conduisant dans la salle de contrôle, il lui prépara un bon chocolat chaud et le laissa prendre son temps pour tout raconter. Il était étrangement prévenant alors que si c'était n'importe qui d'autre devant lui, il l'aurait fait parler sous la torture. Mais il savait que Scott était quelqu'un de sensible et gentil, il voulait le garder comme ça.

« - C'est Peter... C'est lui qui voulait qu'on fasse ça. Stiles a, un jour, essayé de le voler dans la rue et Peter l'a pris sur le fait. Il avait le choix entre être remis à la police ou voler une des œuvres ici. Je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Enfoiré de Peter. Je vais le tuer. »

Scott baissa de nouveau la tête, se sentant visiblement toujours honteux et responsable de tout cela. Derek attrapa alors son menton entre ses doigts et revint l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

« - Pourquoi as-tu accepté de faire ça ? Ça ne te concernait pas...

\- Stiles est mon meilleur ami. Il fallait que je l'aide ! »

Comment lui avouer que Stiles l'avait visiblement berné avec Peter ? Il ne le pouvait pas. Du moins, pas maintenant. Pour le moment, il allait donner une bonne leçon à Peter, peu importe le pourquoi de ce vol. Il devait faire payer à son oncle de le prendre pour un imbécile.

« - Bon, puisqu'il veut qu'une œuvre d'art disparaisse, c'est ce qui va se passer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens, aide-moi, on va planquer un des tableaux. »

Scott regarda Derek, pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mais il suivrait Derek n'importe où. Il savait qu'il était en sécurité avec lui. Il acquiesça et le gardien éteignit les caméras de surveillance avant d'aller décrocher le tableau le plus cher de la galerie pour le cacher en bonne et due forme. Pendant ce temps, Stiles, ne voyant pas son ami revenir, tentait de l'appeler en vain. Il finit par partir en s'imaginant qu'il s'était fait prendre. Si c'était le cas, il ne s'en faisait pas, Peter arrangerait les choses.

« - Reste ici cette nuit, tu peux prendre le canapé pour dormir. » Scott hocha la tête puis se massa la nuque, légèrement hésitant.

« - Heu... Derek, tout à l'heure tu m'as embrassé, est ce que... ça signifie quelque chose ? » Bien sûr, l'adolescent espérait que oui.

« - Scott, tu voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble ?

\- Sortir ensemble, tu veux dire... comme un couple ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais... Derek, tu n'es pas gay !

\- Non. Mais je t'aime quand même. »

Comment Scott pourrait-il dire non après ces mots ? Franchement, il ne voyait pas. Son cœur était rempli de joie, et Derek en profita pour l'attirer de nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa. Il ne laisserait plus personne les séparer, ça c'était sûr. Le petit brun resta là quelques minutes, entre ses bras, profitant de sa chaleur, finissant par s'endormir contre lui. Le Hale le coucha dans le canapé et le recouvra de sa veste, faute de couverture, et continua de surveiller en attendant le lendemain matin que Peter se montre.

Le matin arriva, Peter avec. Il avait bien reçu un appel de Stiles disant que Scott n'était pas réapparu, il pensait le trouver dans la galerie, peut-être des policiers... il ne savait pas trop, en fait, ça l'étonnait de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de son coté non plus, mais il ne pouvait pas appeler. Ça aurait été louche. Et il était là, devant la place manquante du tableau.

« - Mon tableau ? Où est mon tableau ?

\- Alors ça, aucune idée. Je n'ai rien vu, les caméras se sont coupées d'un coup, j'ai fait ma ronde, je n'ai trouvé personne et le tableau avait disparu.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?!

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, tu m'as raccroché au nez en disant d'arrêter de te réveiller pour rien.

\- Et la police ?!

\- Je ne suis que le gardien, le tableau n'est pas à moi, c'est à toi d'aller les voir. » Peter fronça les sourcils, très mécontent que son tableau préféré ait disparu.

« - Tu me fais une blague, avoue !

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre. »

Le plus vieux des Hale grinça des dents et planta son neveu là pour se rendre à sa voiture et partir voir Stiles, il ne voyait qu'une seule explication à tout ça, soit Stiles l'avait eu à son propre jeu, soit Scott s'était enfuis avec le tableau... Il n'aimait aucune de ces deux hypothèses.

Derek, pour sa part, repartit dans la salle de contrôle et sourit en voyant que son petit ami venait de se réveiller. Oui. Derek sourit. Et ça, ça valait tous les meilleurs réveils du monde. Le plus âgé approcha l'autre pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« - Pas trop mal dormi ? »

Scott secoua doucement la tête, ayant encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il était en couple avec Derek. Derek l'aimait. Ça paraissait tellement invraisemblable, et pourtant, celui-ci était bien là, en chair et en os, à l'embrasser comme s'il était la meilleure chose qu'il lui était arrivé jusqu'à ce jour. Il était bien trop heureux pour que cela dur encore longtemps, voilà pourquoi il devait profiter de l'instant présent.

« - Tu veux venir chez moi ?

\- Bien sûr ! »

Scott sourit. Au point que son sourire pouvait illuminer la pièce. Il n'allait pas non plus se faire prier pour aller dans la maison de celui qu'il aime. Et puis, il fallait qu'il se cache un temps suffisant pour que Stiles et Peter pensent vraiment qu'il puisse avoir filé avec le tableau. Même s'il était incapable d'une chose pareille.

Scott suivit donc Derek hors de la galerie. Le Hale n'hésita pas une seconde à prendre sa main dans la sienne le temps du trajet. La plupart des passants ne faisaient pas attention à eux, d'autres se retournaient à leur passage, quel couple atypique...


	8. Chapter 8

Gardien de nuit. Chapitre 8.

Peter arriva chez Stiles qui l'attendait déjà suite à son SMS lui disant qu'il allait arriver. Ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup au plus jeune qui comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qui était de plus en plus inquiet pour son meilleur ami qui n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles. Tout ça était de sa faute, il n'aurait pas dû mêler Scott à tout ça, mais... il ne pensait pas à mal. Il ne pensait pas que ça tournerait ainsi. Il monta dans la voiture de Hale venant d'arriver.

« Mon tableau a disparu ! » Hurla presque l'autre, de plus en plus énervé.

« Quoi ? Mais... et Scott ? Je t'assure qu'il ne m'a pas rejoint ! » Se défendit Stilinski.

« Eh bien, je ne vois qu'une seule explication, ton ami s'est fais la belle avec mon tableau et sans toi ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Tu divagues mon pauvre, Scott ne ferait jamais ça ! »

« Dis donc, c'est quoi cette façon de me parler ! Tu vas changer de ton ! »

« Je change de ton si je veux ! Mon meilleur ami a disparu à cause de NOUS et toi tu viens l'accuser alors que c'est lui la victime de notre puérilité ! » Peter resta sans rien dire, décontenancé parce qu'il savait que Stiles avait raison. « Vas te faire foutre. » Ajouta l'hyperactif avant de sortir de la voiture pour rejoindre sa demeure.

Peter ne le retint pas, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. À vrai dire, c'était leur première réelle dispute et même s'il savait qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité, l'avouer était une autre histoire. Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre, quand Stiles avait essayé de lui voler son portefeuille et qu'il l'avait attrapé au vol. Il aurait pu simplement le dénoncer, ou le laisser s'enfuir comme si de rien n'était. Mais non, il était tombé sous le charme de son regard tendre et de ses piques sarcastiques, et il avait eu envie de jouer avec lui. Il lui avait alors gentiment demandé de tester son gardien de nuit, alias son neveu Derek Hale, pour voir s'il faisait du bon boulot. Peter était ce genre de personne, à vouloir tester les gens, et si Stiles avait une confiance aveugle dans son ami le latino, c'était loin d'être son cas, surtout quand son plus beau tableau disparaissait.

Il soupira longuement avant de redémarrer sa voiture, repartant bredouille. Il savait, ou plutôt il pensait, que Stiles lui disait la vérité. Cependant ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus confiance à personne et même pas à ce qu'il croyait savoir. Stiles était un gentil compagnon, il n'avait pas envie qu'une dispute les sépare, ni un tableau... seulement s'il lui mentait, il n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre. C'était quelque chose de vraiment important pour lui, que la personne qu'il aime lui dise la vérité, qu'il ne puisse pas lui mentir sans aucun scrupule. Est-ce que Stiles le savait ? C'est vrai, au début... c'était juste un jeu. Puis ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois et une attirance s'était créé, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Il avait eu envie de Stiles, et c'était réciproque, c'était ça le pire, parce que Peter ne s'était jamais vu sortant avec quelqu'un d'aussi jeune auparavant. Il était tombé amoureux. Inexorablement. Il l'aimait mais avait peur d'être pris au piège de l'amour. Ça le terrifiait littéralement.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Et surtout qu'il trouve la réponse à ses questions avant de commettre une erreur irréparable.

Pendant ce temps, Scott était arrivé chez Derek, et bien qu'il aurait eu envie de visiter un peu le lieu, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion mais n'allait pas se plaindre à vrai dire. À peine avaient-ils franchis la porte que Derek s'était littéralement jetés sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant d'une passion dévorante que Scott lui rendait bien, s'accrochant à lui alors qu'il perdait tout ses moyens. Il l'avait collé tout d'abord au mur, puis Hale n'avait pas tardé à le porter jusqu'à sa chambre d'une facilité déconcertante, avant de le déposer dans son lit, relâchant enfin ses lèvres pour enlever son haut. Faisant un peu tressaillir l'autre.

« Heu, Derek ? »

« Oui ? » Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa à nouveau avec envie.

« Tu, hmm... T'as pas l'impression que ça va.. un peu vite ? » Demanda-t-il un peu timidement, les joues un peu rougies.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irais pas jusqu'au bout. » Répondit simplement l'autre.

Derek vint alors retirer son haut, Scott se laissa faire par les mains viriles et experte de son amant, se cambrant légèrement à ses attentions alors qu'il ressentait des frissons de plaisirs remonter le long de son corps. Il ne savait pas si c'était juste parce qu'il était doué ou simplement parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour Hale, mais il adorait ça. Surtout quand il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son torse à présent, ainsi que sa barbe de trois jours le griffer légèrement, laissant comme une empreinte qui ne se voyait même pas après son passage. Pourtant Scott le ressentait, il avait l'impression que le moindre contact le marquait au fer rouge, même si ce n'était pas aussi douloureux, bien au contraire. Ça le transportait de plaisir.

Le barbu continua de descendre le long de son torse, l'imprégnant de sa bouche, jusqu'à arriver à son jean, il n'hésita pas un instant à l'ouvrir, arrivant à son boxer où une belle bosse s'était formé. Il sourit légèrement avant de le baisser aussi, découvrant la proéminence du latino. Celui-ci se dépêcha de mettre ses mains devant, embarrassé. Derek le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je... Je sais pas... qu'est-ce que toi tu fais ? »

« Je m'occupe de toi, il me semblait que ça se voyait. » Le plus jeune déglutit doucement.

« Moi aussi je... veux m'occuper de toi. »

Derek le fixa quelques instants interdit avant de finalement acquiescer simplement et baissa à son tour jean et boxer, la bête sortant de sa prison, et quelle bête ! Scott entrouvrit la bouche, impressionné, il faut dire qu'en tant qu'adolescent il n'avait pas fini sa croissance alors que Derek... si, et ça se voyait. Ça l'attira d'autant plus, délaissant son membre pour venir caresser celui du Hale d'abord un peu timidement, du bout des doigts, mais en le sentant durcir sous ses attentions et entendant les soupirs de son amant, il le prit carrément en main pour le masturber.

Le gardien de nuit fit de même avec le sexe de Scott, le branlant au même rythme, tout en observant son corps, son visage, son regard emplie de plaisir... il se pencha sur lui pour cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux et sauvage, sa langue venant caresser sa jumelle avec douceur. Bon sang ce que c'était bon, bien meilleur que les plaisirs solitaires en tout cas.

Rapidement la situation dévia légèrement, rapprochant leurs duretés pour les frotter l'une contre l'autre alors que Derek les prenait d'une même main, les caressant ainsi, faisant gémir son petit ami dont la main venait à présent caresser son dos, s'accrochant à lui alors que le plaisir montait.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à venir sur le torse de l'un et de l'autre dans un râle de plaisir. Derek s'allongea à côté de Scott en attendant qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles.

« C'était... Wahou.. ! » Souffla finalement le latino, plus que satisfait de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il fut surpris quand un ronflement lui répondit. Il regarda Derek d'un air halluciné. Il s'était endormi le bougre ! Bon, en même temps, il avait bossé toute la nuit, qui avait été des plus agité d'ailleurs. Il sourit doucement et partit chercher de quoi les nettoyer rapidement, une fois fais, il le mit coucher dans son lit et le recouvra de la couette. Derek semblait si serein à cet instant, loin du caractère froid et dur du gardien de nuit prêt à dégainé. Scott posa alors ses lèvres sur son front, un geste tendre et remplis d'amour. Il ne pensait pas l'aimer à ce point en réalité, il pensait que c'était juste un béguin de passage, mais plus il connaissait Derek, plus il l'aimait. Il partit de la maison sans un bruit, laissant juste un mot avec son numéro de téléphone sur la table.

Scott regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il était temps de se rendre à son travail, même s'il avait toujours les vêtements d'hier, le faisant se sentir un peu débraillé. Mais il était important pour lui ce travail. Il arriva dans le starbuck et ne mit pas longtemps à croiser son meilleur ami qui restait bouche-bée.

« Scott ? Mais t'étais où je t'ai attendu, et cherché, t'as jamais répondu au téléphone ! »

« Désolé, Stiles, j'étais avec Derek. »

« Sérieux ? Il a pourtant dis qu'il ne t'avait pas vu. »

« Il a menti. »

« Et le tableau alors ? C'est toi qui l'a ? »

« Non... c'est Derek qui l'a caché pour donné une bonne leçon à Peter. Ou peut-être même vous deux. »

Stiles comprit son sous-entendu dans cette phrase, c'était blessant mais il comprenait sa réaction, il avait abusé de sa confiance et de son amitié, tout ça aurait pu très mal finir, il ne le réalisait que maintenant. Scott n'en dit pas plus et partit prendre son poste sans attendre, sous le regard de son meilleur ami désolé.

* * *

 **Voilà vous avez eu droit à un petit lime, du coup demain OS Deathfic ! Mouhahaha**


End file.
